


Spare time play time

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Drinking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafaël spends his time off relaxing and playing with himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare time play time

Rafaël walked into his hotelroom and closed the door while exhaling, he was exhausted. He dropped his back in the corner and dropped himself on his just refreshed bed, letting out a loud moan. The day began with a training for two hours were Luis García had the most insane practices, later that morning he met a couple of fans and had to give out signatures ( actually that wasn't so bad ) and after that one of the countless pressconferences he had this week, along with hours of answering fanmail. Rafaël turned around in the bed and looked at the ceiling, he shared this room with Neymar, however he wanted to practice some more so Rafaël was alone for an hour or two. Rafaël actually liked that idea, now he could have some quality time for himself. Rafaël got up, took his shoes off and walked to the bathroom.

Rafaël opened the tap above the bath and took his clothes off while the bath filled itself with water. The bathroom was a large bright room, a large bathtub was standing at the wall, next to a cabinet filled with many kinds of foam, soap, shampoo, bathbombs and all that stuff. There was even a tv next to the bath. There was also a shower and a jacuzzi present. Rafaël poured some soap in the water while he was standing in his undies. Rafaël took a beer from the minibar in the room and opened the bottle while he took his undies off and placed himself in the bath. " ahhhhh" he moaned as he relaxed his body in the warm soapy water, Rafaël cracked his neck and closed his eyes while exhaled again. Rafaël rubbed some foam over his chest, the smell and the warm water made his mind a bit blurry. He was thinking back on his training while he rubbed his hands over his chest and over his legs under water. Rafaël squeezed in his right Triceps with his hands massaging them a bit, and then continued on the right, after that he took his feet above the water and massaged them with his hands, they were sore from the hours training and much non stop walking and standing. Rafaël took a sip from his beer and brought his face up, letting the liquid float through his throat. He took a remote from the cabinet next to him and switchend on the tv. He switchend chanels while he took a sip of his beer. Rafaël stopped at a pornchanel, he looked at two latino boys from around 19, kissing and stripping eachother. " nice " Rafaël thought as he placed one arm behind his head " there is nothing better then a nice gayporn to ease ur mind". Rafaël took another sip when he looked at the two boys wrapped together and tongue kissing, the smallest guy took his taller friends pants down and started to suck his cock with great passion, while the tall, muscled latino boy moaned and made a big smile. " damn, those boys know how to work it" Rafaël thought, he closed his eyes and let his imagination do the work. 

He saw in his mind how he stood in the dooropening of the room watching at the two boys making love while he wrapped his bulge, he slowly walked towards them while the smallest guy was on top of his friend. Rafaël came closer and rubbed his hands over the small guys booty " hola muchachos " he whispered, the two boys looked at him like they were in a desert and finnaly saw a pool of water. Rafaël kissed the guy on top in his neck while his friend underneath him kissed him on his lips. The small guy moaned from pleasure of being sandwiched by his taller friend and this 'stranger' who suddenly had entered. Rafaël pulled the small guy up and kissed him on his lips, the taller guy made himslef comfy on the bed while slowly jerking his dick and watching his boyfriend kiss with this strange man. Rafaël brought his face down the boys neck and bited softly in his fudge collored skin, the boy laid himself on the bed while Rafaël was working on his sixpack, and went further down. The taller guy laid on the bed and supported his head with his left hand while he jerked his cock with the other. Rafaël turned the guy underneath him on his chest and placed himself on him " i am gonna fuck ur boyfriend amigo " he said to the other guy while biting the guy underneath him in his neck "and ur gonna watch ". The taller guy didnt say a word but only made a dirty smile while he kept playing with himself. Rafaël pushed his cock in the boy his ass, fuck, he was thight. The boy underneath him squeezed his hands in the blankets and moaned loudly as his ass was being invaded by this mans 9,5 inch dick. The taller guy came in motion, he placed himself in front of his boyfriends face, smiling to Rafaël while he placed his dick on the boy his lips. The small boy licked his lips and started to suck the taller guy. Rafaël rubbed his hands over the taller guys cheeks, his body was masculine and strong but his face was fucking cute, they kissed eachother while penatrated the boy underneath them from both sides. Rafaël and the tall guy were tongue kissing while the small boy did his best to handle the two wild animals that fucked him, the tall guy lost his control while Rafaël licked his neck and gave him an intense look, the tall guy moaned loudly, his body shaked and he cummed in his boyfriends mouth. Rafaël cuckled at the sight, made some more hard thrusts in the boys ass and also released his manjuice. Rafaël growled like a lion while the boy turned on his back again and whiped the sweat off his forhead. The tall guy placed himself next to his boyfriends dick and started sucking it, Rafaël joined the party, the two boys tongue kissed on the small guys 8,5 inch dick. "ahh...fuuuck!" the small guy moaned as he shot a stream of cum high in the sky, some of it landed on Rafaëls hair, the rest on the tall guys chin. The small guy breathed heavy and rubbed against his boyfriend. "thanks for the great sex guys" Rafaël said while whiping the sweat off his head "no problem Rafaël " the tall guy said "its ur dream, u can make it as perfect as u like". Rafaël looked confused "what?" he asked "its time to wake up hotty" the small guy said, and with that Rafaël woke up in his bathtub.

"huh...guesed i passed out" Rafaël thought as he stepped out of the water, he looked at his watch, still an hour before Neymar came back. Rafaël emptied the bath, dried himself off and walked all nude to his bed. "damn, this dream gave me a boner" he thought as he looked at his 9,5 inch shaft standing high up. Rafaël let himself fall on the bed, he closed his eyes and rubbed with his left hand over his chest and his nipples while his right hand slowly went down and started to tease his own shaft. Rafaëls smile grew in size slowly while his hand rubbed over his hard shaft and squeezed his balls softly, Rafaël laid his dick in his hand and bended the hard shaft slightly making him moan. He holded his dick between his thumb, index and middlefinger and slowly brought them up, teased his top a second and brought them again all the way down to his balls. Rafaël kept moving like this for a minute while his other hand teased his chest and sixpack. After a while he switched hands and made the same movement. After a minute, Rafaël placed himself sideways, he increased in jerking speed a little and rubbed his hand over his booty, he was biting his lips while he squeezed in his butcheeks. Rafaël stood up and opened his nightcabinet and took a bottle of lube out. He placed himself on his bed again and poured some lube over his cock, and continued jerking. Rafaël gained his smile back as he enjoyed the feeling of jerking his lubed dick and the wet slicky sound that came off from it, he moaned softly as the lube have him a tingly feeling on his cock.

Rafaël placed himself on his knees on the bed and squeezed his booty with both hands, he closed his eyes and exhaled with moans while he massaged his ass." These boys need some attention " he thought, he opened his cabinet again took some massage oil and a dildo from it. he poured some oil over his hands and started greasing his booty. Rafaël smiled and licked his lips from pleasure while his greased hands squeezed his little fudge coloured butcheeks, he went on all fours and rubbed his hands over his ass, slowly inserting one finger in his horny ass. Rafaël kept fingering himself for a minute with first one finger, then two, and then three. after a minute he placed himself on his back again and took the dildo in his hands. He poured some lube over the 8 inch fake dick and started teasing his hole with it. Rafaël moaned softly and closed his eyes as he slowly pushed 2 inch of the fake dick in his ass, not to hasty, just nice and slow. Rafaël kept pushing his dildo in and out, and every time a little further until he had 7 inch in his ass, he moaned loudly as he used his other hand to jerk his dick again, damn, this 8 inch monster made him feel good, his cock was raging hard. Rafaël increased in jerking speed while he kept fucking himself with his dildo, after a while he went up placed the dildo on the bed underneath him. He spreaded his legs and aimed his ass on the fake dick and started riding it. This was no strange thing for Rafaël, within the FC Barcelona team he was the only versatile fuckboy of the team, he loved it to knock bootys with Neymar while some of his teammates couldnt get enough of Rafaëls horny ass, Rafaël even did some dirty stuff with his brother Thiago every now and then.

Rafaël took the dildo out his ass and continued playing with his shaft again, he went down and started playing with his balls for a minute, he made his way up again and now he kept his hand on the top of his dick and made short fast movements, he felt he was getting close to cumming. He laid his head back and closed his eyes while he jerked the top of his cock fast, he made a nasty little smile while he felt the heat rise in his body. Rafaël made a loud moan and shot a large hot stream of cum over his sixpack and his chest. Rafaël wrapped his hands over the cum on his chest, brought it to his mouth and licked it up. This would take a minute, usually he had Neymars face to cum on. After Rafaël was finished licking up his cum he cleaned up his stuff and laid himself under the blanket. Rafaël was almost asleep when he heard the door open and Neymar came in, Neymar pulled his clothes out, rubbed through his eyes and placed himself next to Rafaël in bed. "hey Neymar" Rafaël whispered when he felt Neymar hold him and cuddle up to him. "hey" Neymar said soft "it was such a long day i am tired man" he said. "me too" Rafaël replied, Neymar chuckled "you?" he said "usually ur horny as shit at this hour" he said, but Rafaël was allready asleep, Neymar smiled, kissed Rafaël on his chest and fel asleep too


End file.
